El dia en que
by Dark Elliot
Summary: Que sucede cuando Touya olvida el primer mes junto con Yuki.......Podra perdonarlo...leelo interesante.....del creador de Tokyo City....


EL DIA EN QUE LA LUNA LLORO.  
  
Después que el festival de invierno sufriera la interrupción de energía y luego las pequeñas luces que iluminaron el mismo (acto realizado por sakura para evitar que el festival se echara a perder) Touya y Yukito se encontraban en un parte alejada en el templo. - Estoy seguro que sakura tiene algo que ver- dijo touya. - Perdón touya no te escuche- respondió yukito. No nada yuki- "Que estas viendo", -diciendo esto touya podía ver la luna llena que se encontraba en medio de la noche, cuyos rayos iluminaban el rostro de su amado. - Estaba mirando la luna llena se ve hermosa desde aquí- y también estaba pensando para mí. sakura nos ha de estar esperando con los demás, vamos a verlos- diciendo esto yukito caminaba apresuradamente para encontrarse con los demás pues no deseaba que touya notara su tristeza. Yuki espérame - dijo touya  
  
Al caminar touya comezo a sentirse agotado, pues sus fuerzas aun no estaban repuestas pero sabia que no podía dejar que yukito lo notara por que lo pondría nervioso y triste, era lo que menos él deseaba para su yuki. Al llegar donde se encontraban todos yukito se percato del cansancio de touya.  
  
"Hermano quería pedirte un favor"-dijo sakura  
  
"Que quieres monstruo" "No me digas monstruo hermano"-" quería pedirte permiso para acompañar a tomoyo un rato más en el templo su mamá me dejara en casa- anda hermano".  
  
"Déjela por favor joven touya"-dijo tomoyo.  
  
"Esta bien pero no llegues tarde"- respondió touya.  
  
"Gracias hermano"-.  
  
"Yo me voy para la casa con Yukito"- también para poder hablar y estar con él pensó touya- nos vamos yuki.  
  
Si touya - cuídate mucho pequeña sakura y tú también tomoyo.  
  
Gracias joven yukito. Contestó tomoyo  
  
Chao- yukito-dijo sakura .  
  
Caminando hacia la casa, yuki no podía dejar de pensar en el agotamiento que mostró touya hace unos momentos, una angustia oprimía su corazón pues se sentía culpable por que si no fuera por él, touya no estaría así.  
  
"Te sientes bien"- finalmente yuki rompió el silencio en su camino a casa.  
  
"Claro que sí yuki"  
  
"No me mentirías verdad touya"- dijo yukito mirándole a los ojos sin ocultar un gran sentimiento de preocupación junto con culpabilidad en sus ojos.  
  
Aunque no quería, tenia que mentirle para no hacerle sentir mal- este respondió. "No, no lo haria."- .  
  
En el trayecto todos dos estaban envueltos en un mar de ideas que rondaba su cabeza.  
  
Todo es mi culpa ahora touya esta mal, esta agotado y sacrifico su propia vida por mí, a sí mismo sacrifico el poder ver a su madre por mí, ¿porqué lo hizo? de seguro por lastima hacia mí y ahora no podré decirle mis sentimientos hacia el, no poder decirle cuanto lo quiero, cuanto lo amo, cuanto daría por no alejarme de él y ahora no puedo decírselo teniéndolo tan cerca- eran los pensamientos de yukito que iban y venían una y otra vez.  
  
Por su parte touya se veía más tranquilo aunque por dentro también pensaba.  
  
Papá no esta en casa, sakura no estará es el momento para aclarar todo con yuki decirle lo que siento y que lo hice fue para no perderlo, para que no se aleje algo que no permitiré nunca.  
  
Al llegar a casa de sakura, yukito decide irse rápidamente.  
  
"Bueno touya hasta mañana"-  
  
"Yuki entra quiero hablar contigo"  
  
"No touya creo que es mejor mañana."  
  
Touya se acerco a yukito y en un tono más fuerte dice- "entra quiero decirte algo"-  
  
Lo coge de la mano y lo hala hacia adentro haciendo que yukito no puediera tener otra opción.  
  
Dentro de la casa yuki se siente un poco nervioso al saber que diría touya que deseaba decirle, que era tan importante para no dejarlo para mañana. Sentados uno frente a otro touya no podía dejar de ver los lindos ojos de color de luna de yukito, tenía esos ojos lo hacían estar tranquilo, fue la fuerza que necesito para comenzar a hablar.  
  
"Yuki"-  
  
"Dime touya"  
"Quiero decirte que... "  
  
"No sigas touya ya sé lo que quieres decirme, que lo que hiciste fue por lastima, para que sakura no sufriera, si yo desaparecía y ahora me quieres decir que no me preocupe y que todo esta bien, de seguro te alejaras de mí por lo que perdiste por mi culpa.....". Fue entonces cuando yukito no pudo contener algunas lagrimas.  
  
"Yuki eso no es cierto"- dijo touya en tono más fuerte. "Escúchame lo que hice no fue por lástima, fue por que yo lo quise hacer- fue mi decisión"-  
  
"Pero touya"- dijo yukito  
  
"Pero nada yukito"-" te dije que no iba permitir que te alejaras de mi lado, no lo voy a permitir nunca. Y no lo haré por que yo....".  
  
"Tu ...". - dijo yukito  
  
Acerco su rostro un poco más y estando cerca de yukito le confeso finalmente con pocas palabras todo lo que quería decirle.  
  
"Te amo- por esa razón no quería perderte y no lo podía permitir."  
  
El rostro de yukito se mostró impávido, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, su mente no asimilaba esa palabra y cuando iba a hablar.  
  
"Touya yo......."  
  
Touya puso sus labios en los de yukito, no podía dejar de creerlo yukito, su touya, su ser amado, la persona más importante para él le había confesado sus sentimientos más aun lo estaba besando al que sin dudarlo yukito decidió responder al mismo. Dejo que touya metiera su lengua dentro de su boca y así continuo por un tiempo besándolo sin parar, pero la necesidad de aire lo hizo separar.  
  
"Yuki dime que me amas"- le dijo touya.  
  
"Touya tú eres la persona que más quiero, eres la persona por la cual haría cualquier cosa, durante tanto tiempo he tenido este sentimiento guardado para mí, el estar junto a ti y no poder decirte cuanto te quiero, cuanto te amo."  
  
"Por que si touya te amo."  
  
"No sabes las veces que me sentía celoso cuando las chicas se te lanzaban y te besaban y yo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero sentía esperanzas por que tu nunca me hiciste a un lado siempre deseabas mi compañía."  
  
"Y ahora tengo lo que ellas no tendrán"  
  
"Yuki- dijo touya sonriendo".  
  
Yukito abrazo a touya dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, el roce de sus cuerpos hacían que la excitación subiera y que ambos quisieran demostrar su amor físicamente. Pero fue cuando el teléfono sonó.  
  
Touya fue a constestarlo.  
  
"Hermano"-era la voz de sakura.  
  
"Monstruo que haces"- respondió touya.  
  
" No me digas monstruo hermano, quería decirte si puedo quedarme a dormir con tomoyo en su casa-anda mira que papá esta de viaje regresare temprano."  
  
Mientras conversaban yukito se acercaba hacia touya y le dijo.  
  
"Es la pequeña sakura"  
  
"Si"- le contesto touya.  
  
"¿Es la voz de yukito hermano- esta ahí...?".  
  
"Sí aquí esta". - dijo touya  
  
"Mejor aun así puedes quedarte con él para poner las cosas en claro"-dijo sakura  
  
"A que te refieres monstruo"- dijo touya en tono de asombro (sabiendo en el fondo lo que quería decir).  
  
"Jejeje"- nada hermano me refiero a cosas de la escuela nada más.  
  
"Esta bien sakura mañana hablamos".  
  
"Gracias hermano"- por cierto sé amable con yukito bueno chao.  
  
"Sakura...."-dijo touya.  
  
"Me colgó"-mientras decía esto touya, yukito lo abraza por detrás.  
  
"Te pidió algún favor"  
  
"Si"- respondió touya  
  
"No va a venir verdad"- dijo yukito  
  
"No, va a pasar la noche en casa de su amiga tomoyo" - dijo touya  
  
"Entonces la casa esta sola..."- touya se volteaba hacia él y yuki seguía hablando- "verdad no habrá nadie que nos moleste ahora, solos tu y yo" -yukito lo dice con una mirada picara-.  
  
"Y que tienes en mente"- le pregunto touya mientras le besaba la oreja.  
  
"Ummm-no se dime tú, lo que tu quieras esta bien para mí"-  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces touya lo sube a su habitación lugar que yukito conocía bien había dormido en esa habitación, pero esta era la primera vez que lo iba hacer con touya en una misma cama después de haber hecho el amor.  
  
Dentro de la habitación los dos abrazados sin desear soltarse touya dice:  
  
"Yuki te quiero tanto"- mientras lo besaba por el cuello  
  
"Too-yaaaa......."  
  
Touya empezó por quitarle las gafas, luego comenzó a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de yukito, mientras yuki no perdía tiempo le quitaba el cinturón a touya.  
  
Touya delicadamente recuesta a yukito en la cama, ya sin la camisa comienza a pasar sus manos por el blanco, suave pecho haciendo este lanzar un pequeño gemido.  
  
Por su parte touya se saco la camiseta y dejo que yuki le quitara el pantalón haciendo notar su paquete para que yuki, lo viera y sintiera pues la excitación que sentía touya era inmensa y a yukito también lo puso excitado. Mientras los dos no paraban de besarse.  
  
Ya sin los interiores touya quedo contemplando el cuerpo de su amado era hermoso, blanco, ojos como la luna, cuerpo atlético.  
  
"Eres hermoso yuki- mi yuki."  
  
"Tu también eres hermoso touya"- le dijo yukito- "eres único"  
  
Touya encima de yukito no para de besarlo, cuando comenzó dar besos por diferentes partes en el pecho luego fue bajando al abdomen hasta llegar al sexo de yukito al cual contemplo y se lo chupo con gusto  
  
Con todo esto yukito no podía evitar sentir tanto placer que lo hacia gemir.  
  
¡Ahhh! "Touya no pares" - dijo yukito.  
  
"Te gusta verdad"- respondió touya.  
  
Lo soltó, luego touya poco a poco va subiendo su sexo hasta llegar a la cara de yukito haciendo que yukito se vea "obligado" a degustarlo.  
"Ohh yuki"- exclamo touya- "no pares mi amor es tuyo ".  
  
Así siguió yukito no lo soltaba, solo para tomar aire necesario para continuar.  
  
touya le dice  
  
"Yuki voltéate".  
  
Yuki no lo contradice y cumple, En esa posición tenía a yukito listo para ser suyo así touya entra poco a poco haciendo que yuki gimiera.  
  
"Tooouuyaaa......"  
  
"ahhhh"  
  
"Ohh yuki eres tan suave".  
  
"Solo para ti touya- solo para ti".  
  
Así touya comenzó a tener un ritmo lento al principio entraba, salía, haciendo que yuki gimiera sin parar, haciéndolo feliz, pues touya estaba haciéndole el amor. A él solo a él a nadie más, nadie tuvo esa oportunidad solo yukito, touya le demostraba su amor físicamente .  
  
También hacia sentirse orgulloso a yukito de poder aguantar a su touya (pues no era pequeña la cosa).  
  
Con ese ritmo que acelero un poco se detuvo para voltear a yukito hacia él ahora se veían cara a cara.  
  
Yukito no podía ocultar felicidad en esos ojos que notaban placer, felicidad y touya pues ni que decir.  
  
"Abre las piernas"- le dijo touya Obedeciéndole yukito lo hace y de nuevo touya entra en yukito haciéndole gemir otra vez.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" "touyaaaa "  
  
"Touya no termines rápido quiero que dure siempre".  
  
"Ohh si" "eres solo mío"- dijo touya.  
  
Así continua touya por un buen tiempo haciendo gemir a yuki y el también hasta que el clímax llega a su punto, el primero es yukito.  
  
"Ahhh toouyaaaa"- grito yuki haciendo que su liquido llegue a todo el cuerpo de touya. Haciendo que este siguiera con mas fuerza hasta que no pudo más llego al clímax.  
  
"Ahhh yukiii". Llenándolo dentro de yuki, sintió ese liquido caliente recorriendo dentro sí y por fuera teniendo una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido.  
  
Terminado touya cae rendido encima de yuki dándole pequeños besos en su cuello.  
  
"Yuki"- "wow " -  
  
"Solo para ti mi touya"- "soy tuyo y de nadie más"  
  
"Gracias mi amor"- dijo touya  
  
"A ti" y nunca olvidare este día el día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor junto con esa luna de testigo- le dijo yukito  
  
"claro mi yuki"-le respondió touya y lo beso en la boca  
  
Y así quedaron hasta el día siguiente.  
  
La mañana amaneció fría, el primero en levantarse fue touya, noto que yuki tenia su cabeza en su pecho, lo contemplo acariciándole despacio sus cabellos lo dejaría dormir pues necesitaba descansar después de lo que paso.  
  
"Mi yuki te quiero tanto, jamás te dejare, nunca te haré daño, jamás ".  
  
Fue una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo touya al cual yuki dormido solo se acurruco más en su pecho.  
  
El tiempo paso después de ese día las cosas cambiaron entre ellos dos ahora no les importaba el mundo solo el hecho de estar juntos los hacia más felices que nadie. Por el instituto todos sospechaban de la relación de ellos dos, rompiendo el corazón a más de una de las chicas que guardaban esperanzas de estar con alguno de ellos.  
  
Hasta que un día como cualquier otro touya se centro en sus que hacerse en el trabajo, las ocupaciones de la casa sumado con el cansancio repentino que tuvo, le extraño esto puesto que ya había pasado tiempo en pasarle sus poderes a yue.  
  
Así que para no quedarse dormido decidió realizar otras actividades entre ellas molestar a su hermana.  
  
Llegó la noche, recostado en la cama, mirando el cielo de noche y junto con ella una hermosa luna llena resplandeciente en lo alto del cielo hizo que touya se sientierá relajado y durmió.  
  
En esa mañana siguiente yukito se levanto pero con una enorme tristeza pesar, con pocas ganas despertó, pero la decepción era tan grande que lo hizo desear no salir de la cama.  
  
Ante todo este sentimiento hizo que yukito llorara como nunca.  
  
"Por que touya" " por que" -se preguntaba yukito.  
  
"Después de lo que pasamos juntos me haces esto".  
  
Y así continuo llorando sin que nadie lo consolara- su dolor tan grande más aún que el causante de su llanto era la persona a la que amaba a la que se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma.  
  
Mientras.....touya bajaba hacia el comedor cuando vio que sakura preparaba el desayuno.  
  
"Hermano te levantaste"- le dijo sakura con una mirada de preocupación. "Hermano has hablado con yukito".  
  
"No sakura, no por?"- pregunto touya  
  
"Llamo ayer preguntando por ti en la tarde como no estabas le dije si podía dejarte un mensaje pero no me dijo nada".-dijo sakura  
  
"Pero..... nada más dijo....???"- pregunto touya  
  
"Noo..., no le has hecho daño verdad hermano... por que sino té las veras conmigo".  
  
"No hecho nada" no entiendo yuki no es así.  
  
Caminando para sentarse vio que en el periodico había un reportaje en el cual hablaba del Templo Tsukimine.  
  
"Arreglaron el generador del templo...."-dijo sakura- "después de los problemas que hubo en el festival".  
  
"Ahhh"-dijo touya.  
  
"Si tardaron mucho ayer cumplió un mes y lo terminaron de arreglar...."  
  
Al ver la foto del reportaje del templo en la noche esa luna llena trajo consigo un pensamiento.  
  
"No puede ser"- dijo touya - "no puede ser".  
  
"¿Que pasa hermano?"- pregunto sakura.  
  
"Un mes, un mes, un mes ayer, un mes. No puede ser".- pensó touya  
  
Finalmente comprendió todo hace un mes yukito le había declarado que lo amaba y que pasaron juntos esa noche.  
  
La reacción inmediata de salir corriendo touya hacia casa de yukito.  
  
"Hermano que paso?"- dijo sakura al ver que touya salió corriendo fuera de la casa.  
  
Mientras corría a casa de yukito no podía dejar de pensar.  
  
Ayer cumplimos un mes y yo no me acorde que estúpido soy, ahora comprendo todo yukito me llamo para recordar y yo no estaba el día en tenia que pasar con el no estaba no puede ser que estúpido soy, por que, no. Mi yuki ha de sentirse triste me ha de odiar  
  
Pero recordó algo que lo puso aun más triste hasta hacerlo sentir miserable.  
  
"A ti" y nunca olvidare este día, el día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor junto con esa luna de testigo- le dijo yukito.  
  
"Mi yuki te quiero tanto, jamás te dejare, nunca te haré daño, jamás".  
  
La promesa que había hecho mortificaba no podía dejar de culparse incumplió su promesa por que sí, él lo sabia había lastimado severamente a yukito y sentía el miedo a que no lo perdonara.  
  
Aunque el cansancio y la falta de aliento le obligaban a detenerse, no lo hacía el trayecto a casa de yukito pareció eterno quería llegar, quería verlo, quería que lo perdonara, quería que no apartase de su vida pues se había vuelto indispensable para su felicidad.  
  
En casa yukito se encontraba sentado en el patio con ojos rojos de tanto llorar- esos hermosos ojos dorados estaban rojos demostraban tristeza, dolor, cansancio.  
  
"Por que touya"- repetía yukito con voz entrecortada.  
  
" ¿Por qué?..." Cuando escucho una voz en la puerta.  
  
"Yuuukiiii"- la voz touya lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, una mezcla de sentimientos aparecía odio, temor, tristeza. Aunque su mente le decía que no abra la puerta, que le dejara ahí, que lo botara, su corazón decía que le permitiese entrar pues en un día no se puede quitar del corazón a alguien que ama.  
  
Estando ante la puerta seguía touya gritando  
  
Yuki¡¡¡¡ ábreme por favor, déjame explicar- aunque por dentro se preguntaba que le podía decir como decirle que había olvidado el día en que se declararon, el día en que se quisieron, el día en que se juntaron en uno solo para siempre.  
  
"Touya por favor vete"-dijo yukito  
  
"Por favor yuki no me hagas esto"- dijo touya .  
  
"¡¡No te haga esto!!", "como puedes decirme esto".  
  
Fue cuando la furia entro en yukito haciendo abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con un touya destrozado a punto de echarse en lagrimas, era la primera vez que lo veía así y eso en cierto modo hizo que se tranquilice un poco lo suficiente para dejarlo hablar.  
  
"Yuki lo siento,"-  
  
"Ni una llamada, ni una palabra nada touya, nada, no sabes ayer me levante temprano alegre, feliz contento de que cumplíamos un mes de estar juntos y quería estar contigo para celebrarlo , estar juntos y decirte cuanto te quiero." " Y te espere, te llame, y no estabas, me dije no importa ha de quererme hacer una sorpresa ha de llegar por esa puerta y decirme cuanto me quiere. Sakura me dijo que te habías ido a trabajar, pensé esta bien siempre es responsable" "Pero llego la noche y no sabia que hacer, hasta las 1 de la mañana te espere y nada touya, nada, me puse a llorar porque pensé y pienso que no te importo"- hablo yukito con un tono de voz que a veces quería quebrase para pasar al llanto-.  
  
"Eso no es cierto yukito, me importas mucho"- alzo la voz touya  
  
"¡¡¡Mucho!!!! el olvidarte de nuestro aniversario es quererme mucho"  
  
"Yukito no puedo, ni sé que decir"- crees que no me siento miserable al verte así de olvidar nuestro día, yo me siento miserable por que tu me dijiste que nunca lo olvidarías y porque rompí mi promesa.  
  
"¿Cuál promesa??"- pregunto con asombro yukito.  
  
"Mi yuki te quiero tanto, jamás te dejare, nunca te haré daño, jamás"- respondió touya  
  
Yukito se sorprendió- y recordó que touya dijo algo el día siguiente cuando dormía creyendo que era un sueño.  
  
"Touya creo que lo mejor es darnos tiempo para pensar"- yukito lo dijo en un tono serio  
  
Touya se quedo helado, yuki le pedía que se alejaran un tiempo para pensar, la sola idea de separarse era incomprensible y no era posible para él que su yuki le pidiera esto.  
  
Entonces se acerco a yukito que tenía la mirada baja con su mano alzo suavemente el rostro de yukito para verlo a los ojos.  
  
"Yuki sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, que tienes razón para estar enojado pero no me pidas eso, no alejarnos, no podría"- se lo decía a yukito mientras lo miraba- "no podría soportarlo"- .  
  
"Dime......que no me amas ,solo entonces me iré y no te molestare mas yuki".  
  
"Touya sabes que no podría dejarte amar no puedo, pero me lastimaste mucho". "He llorado mucho, no sabes cuanto, ayer sentado en el patio en la noche no podía dejar de llorar viendo la luna llena que hubo".  
  
"Lo sé yuki, lo sé". Por eso dame la oportunidad de demostrarse que si me importas que te amo, que te quiero.  
  
"Te amo yuki, te amo y no podría vivir sin tu mirada, sin tu sonrisa que me tranquiliza, sin tus buenos sentimientos, sin ti".  
  
Terminado decir esto touya acerca sus labios a los de yukito, para darle un suave beso, sus cálidos labios hicieron que yukito no pudiera resistirse, como iba a perder esos suaves besos que solo touya le daban.  
  
Un beso con el cual decía todo, Touya "perdóname por hacerte daño" y yukito "te perdono". Quedaron así un tiempo.  
  
Se quedaron en el sofá de la sala, los dos acostados no había necesidad de nada mas pues se habían dicho todo.  
  
Yukito puso su cara en el pecho de touya, abrazándolo. Dándole pequeños besos en el pecho. Mientras touya acariciaba sus cabellos grises.  
  
"Yuki" "quiero enmendar mi error, estaré contigo todo el día"- dijo touya.  
  
"Esta bien- pero con una condición"- al decir esto se levanto un poco y se quedo mirando a los ojos de touya.  
  
"Touya.... hazme sentirme querido"- yukito lo decía con seriedad.  
  
"Yuki no es necesario que lo hagas, no quiero, no puedo, no después....."- yukito se saca la camiseta- " de esto y no quiero hacerte daño"-.  
  
Entonces con una suave mirada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro angelical yukito le dice:  
  
"Touya no me haces daño, es algo que quiero"- y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta" "algo que me gusta"- a darle besos en su abdomen-.  
  
Touya al escuchar a yukito comenzó a besarlo, comenzando por sus orejas, frente y luego la boca, claro no podía decir que no a esa petición de su amado.  
  
Ya sin ropa en el sofá, touya pone de lado a yukito para poder así comenzar con un ritmo lento para no terminar nunca.  
  
"Yuukiiii" ahh  
  
"touyaaa" - decía yukito.  
  
El clímax de ambos llega a su punto y touya de vino dejando todo su liquido dentro de yukito y quedo un tiempo dentro de él.  
  
"Touya te amo tanto"- dijo yukito  
  
"Yuki yo te amo tanto y fui un tonto lo siento" dijo esto mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.  
  
"Ya no importa touya lo importante es que estemos juntos y nada más importa". Yukito se volteo para estar junto con touya y se acurruco en su cuello sintiéndose amado y protegido por touya.  
  
Así permanecieron un tiempo..  
  
"Touya quédate conmigo no te vayas" fue lo que dijo yukito.  
  
"No lo pensaba hacer yuki"- "duerme aquí en mi pecho"- .  
  
"Es tan cómodo"-dijo yukito mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de touya y después de unos minutos se durmió.  
  
Touya no durmió solo se quedo acariciando la cabeza de yukito, pensando que no volvería a pasar no olvidaría su día tan especial.  
Así lo hizo al segundo mes, ese día amanecieron juntos listos para celebrar su día especial sin que nadie los molestaran solo ellos dos, y así siguieron por mucho tiempo sintiendo alegría el uno por el otro.  
  
FIN....  
Nota.. Hola este es mi primer fan fic que he escrito soy un fiel fan de sakura y pienso que touya y yukito son una de las pareja más sublime que pueda ver en el manga y muchos como yo piensan lo mismo.  
  
Lo escribí pensando también para cualquiera que sea hombre o mujer que busca esa persona especial en este mundo. Espero que les haya gustado me gustaría que si desean enviarme un comentario lo hicieran a dark_elliot@hotmail.com.  
  
Dándole a todos las gracias a todos por leer mi fan fit.  
  
Att.  
  
Dark Elliot 


End file.
